Katherine and Megan
by MissTimeLady
Summary: What happens when the Doctor has twin daughters named Kat and Meg? And what does a Chimera, a haunted mansion, and a gas station have to do with this? One of those Awesome story\sucky summary deals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first DW fanfic so please be nice and review! I'll only make a second chapter if I get good feedback.**

**MissTimeLady**

I stood in the middle of the street with my twin sister, Kat. I looked back to see the police car that had dropped us off turning the corner. Our Mom was deathly ill in the hospital, so we were left in the custody of my Dad- the Doctor. Well, I didn't know his real name... He signed all the papers as 'The Doctor'. Mom had always talked about him. She said he was brilliant. She said he was 'Special'. I had always thought she meant it in that sappy lovey-dovey way. But, really, she meant that WAY too literally. I looked around. There was hardly anything around – just a condemned building, a warehouse and a gas station. "Meg, where do you suppose he could be?" asked Kat, switching her suitcase to her other hand. "He's probably just late," I said, feeling as if it were my responsibility to be the elder. I felt something wet hit my head. Then, out of nowhere, rain started pouring down. Kat shrieked, dropped her suitcase and took off towards the gas station. "Kat! Your suitcase!" I sighed, picked up her suitcase and sprinted to the shelter.

We stepped inside the gas station and decided to wait for the man.

"Britain is so strange," said Kat, watching cars drive on the 'wrong' side of the road. She leaned against the condiment table and sighed. "Our Dad is probably some weirdo. I wish Mom had never gotten sick. I wish we were all still in New York."

"I do too, Kat. Even if we could go back in time, we couldn't prevent it." I said, smiling lightly. I looked out the window and saw something fall out of the sky. "Holy cow, Kat! Look at that!" Kat turned to see the strange thing colliding with the ground.

"It fell out of the sky!" said Kat, amazed. It was a police box. I'd heard of those, but they stopped making them- and they usually didn't fall out of the sky. The lady at the front counter shook her head at us, not looking up.

"I need to investigate," I said, running out of the station.

"Meg! You aren't Nancy Drew!" said Kat, chasing after me.

We approached the police box, examining it carefully. I grasped the door handle and pulled. "It's locked." I said, turning to Kat, who was holding the umbrella over us. "It was probably nothing. We probably just imagined it." I said, stepping away from the box. I heard hinges squeal. "Meg?" said Kat, looking past me. I turned around to see a woman stepping out of the box. She had fiery red hair and was wearing a low-cut tank top. Then a man stepped out. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red bowtie, and he had brown hair. While we were standing there, neither me or Kat had noticed that it had stopped raining.

The man started to talk. "Here we are! London! July 22 2011!" He turned to the woman. "Yes, wonderful year. Except for tha-"

"You just stepped out of a box that flew out of the sky!" Kat said, putting on her grey-trimmed glasses.

The man turned to us. "Yes we did!" He turned away and then realized that he was looking for his _twin _daughters. "Are you Kat and Meg?" He asked, turning back to us.

Kat and I exchanged glances before I answered. "Who's asking?"

"The Doctor."

I thought for a second. Was this him? He was so young! Hold on. My Dad is some weirdo who came out of a 60s' police box with a 17 year old lady that he could have been doing Heaven-knows-what in there with that fell out of the sky? The psychology of this was REALLY messed up.

"Dad?" Kat said, tossing the umbrella she was holding to the side and absentmindedly throwing herself at the man, laughing.

"You have children?" said the woman with a feisty Scottish accent. "Who's the Mother?"

The Doctor pulled her back. "I have to make sure it's them." He said to the woman. He started asking Kat a series of questions.

"Favourite Colour?"

"Light Blue."

"First word?"

"Umm… Excuse me?

"First word? Do you know?"

"Allons-y,"

"Favourite candy?"

"Jelly Babies."

He grinned as soon as Kat responded.

"You're my kids, alright." He grinned. "American, I see. Just like your Mother, you are."

I was happy for Kat, it had been a long time since she had smiled, but this man couldn't possibly be my Father. I sighed and put away the umbrella that Kat had tossed aside.

"What's your real name?" I said, examining the man who was grinning wildly.

"The Doctor,"

"Doctor who?" I said, leaning on one hip.

"Just the Doctor. Call me Dad. And this is Amy." He said, gesturing to the woman.

"Are they Time Lord?" said Amy, leaning in closer to the Doctor.

"Most likely that they're half and half." He said, winking at her as he stepped inside the box. Amy followed him into the box, leaving the door open. When we didn't come in, Dad poked his head out of the box and said, "Come on in! What are you waiting for?" Kat slowly started walking towards the door. "Half and half?" I whispered to Kat as I slowly followed her. "How are we supposed to all fit in-" I stepped inside. "-there...?" I said weakly, amazed at what I saw. "But-" I said, looking behind me to examine the entrance. "How-?" I suddenly became very dizzy and fell over. "Meg!" yelled Kat and The Doctor at the same time. I groaned weakly. Amy rushed over to me. "What's happening to her?" yelled Kat.

"Her body is adjusting to the pressure of the Tardis." said The Doctor, feeling my forehead.

"Why does her body need to 'adjust'? And what's the 'Tardis'?" said Kat, holding my hand.

"She's half Time Lord and half Human, and when you're half and half, your body needs to adjust to the high pressure of the Tardis. It's very painful, but she'll live."

"Half... Time Lord...?" I groaned weakly, feeling the pain spread through my body. It felt like pricks were slicing my insides.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed Kat's head. He slammed his head against hers.

She grabbed her head immediately afterwards. "OW!" Then she perked up, as if having a realization. "We're half alien?" She exclaimed, jumping up. "Can we regenerate?"

"I don't know."

"Why isn't the pressure affecting m-?" She said, falling against the wall, as if she lost her balance. She fell to the ground, losing her consciousness.

"At least it'll be quieter around here now," I said, smiling weakly at my Dad. "So what was this about us being half alien?"

"This is going to hurt, ok?" He said, grabbing my head and smashing it against his.

In addition to the pain inside me, my head was throbbing after he smashed our heads together. I gasped. I saw all of his life flashing through my head. "I'm half Time Lord?" I gasped, amazed. I felt my throat close off and gasped for air. I fell to the ground, blacking out.

"Is she ok?" said Amy, looking at me.

"Perfectly! Delusions of choking are normal when your body is adjusting!" said the Doctor, jumping up to the control panel and flipping a bunch of switches. He hit a spring and pulled a huge lever.

"So..." said Amy, coming up to stand next to the Doctor.

"So?" He said, pressing a random button.

"Where to?"

"Pigna, Italy, 1901!" He said, popping the 'P'.

I woke up in a bed on the floor, and felt the cool air hit my hot forehead. I heard the sound of clanging machinery. I slipped my blankets off of me. I was wearing a white tank top and capris. I got up and slipped my flip flops on. I walked down the steps to under the main platform. I saw my Dad sitting in a hamocky-chair-thingy, messing around with some wires.

"Dad?" I said, squinting at the sparks that the wires spit out.

"Meg?" He said, taking off his mask and looking at me. "Feeling better?" He said, getting up and heading back up the stairs.

"Much better, thanks." I walked over to the doors. "So where are we?" I said, opening the Tardis doors. I saw the greenest, most lovely place ever.

"Pigna, Italy, 1901." he said, walking outside as well.

"Where are Kat and Amy?"

"They're changing into something more appropriate. I think you should too." He said, eyeing my capris. "Follow that hallway and turn left." He said, pointing to one of the many hallways in the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made this chapter in Third person as an experiment. I thought the story might be a little bit better in Third. Review or PM me telling me which view you like better; First or Third? **

**MissTimeLady**

"That carnival was CRAZY!" said Kat, laughing along Meg and Amy as the four of them walked back to the TARDIS. Meg took another bite of cotton candy, savoring the taste of it. She'd never been to a carnival before. It was everything she had expected- except the part with them being in the 1950s'.

"Wasn't there a guy who was biting the heads off of chickens? That was… Odd." She said, bursting into another fit of laughter with Kat and Amy.

"You three, you're such girls." said the Doctor as he unlocked the TARDIS.

"Well, we aren't boys," said Amy, following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry if it isn't obvious." Kat joked, referring to her short blonde hair.

Meg closed the TARDIS doors behind her and walked up the platform to the console. The Doctor started to fiddle around with the TARDIS controls. Amy yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm off to bed." She said, walking towards the hallway that led to her room. "Goodnight, Pond!" the Doctor said, keeping his attention on the viewing screen in the TARDIS.

"Night!" Kat and Meg yelled in unison. Kat sat down on the loveseat near the control panel. She had already gotten her ten hours of sleep for this week, so she wasn't tired. Meg sat down next to her.

"Hey you two, how do a few laps in the swimming pool sound?" asked the Doctor, drawing his gaze away from the viewing screen and settling it on the two blonde twins. "Sounds good. What about you, Meg?" said Kat.

"Is the library still there?" Meg asked the Doctor.

"Of course!" replied the Doctor.

"Well, I think it's decided then!" said Meg, thinking about all the books she could read, all in one place AND right next to a swimming pool!

…

Meg and Kat had done the worst thing possible. They had wandered away from the Doctor and Amy while on a foreign planet.

Amy was worried. She turned to the Doctor and said, "We still don't know where they are. I'm worried about them!" The Doctor stood next to her, looking over the seafront, and said, "I know. I am too."

Meg and Kat were tired. The figures after them could sense it, too. They had been running for at least half an hour. They finally came to a dead ended alley littered with trash cans. Meg grabbed one of the trash can lids and swung around, flinging it one of her attackers. "Owww!" the figure exclaimed. Meg finally got a good look at her assailant's faces. They were a girl and boy around their age. "Who _are_ you?" she exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. We were just trying to help you, so why were you running?" said the girl.

"We…We didn't know you were friends." said Kat.

"Let's go and talk somewhere." said the boy.

Less than an hour later, Katherine and Megan were sitting in a vacant lot with the two teens who were chasing them. "So, what's your story?" asked Kat.

"I honestly don't know." said the girl. "But if it helps, I'm Lilli and this is Jarom." Lilli said, gesturing to the boy standing next to her. "All we know is that we're the children of someone named 'The Doctor',"

**I hope you enjoyed that twist ending! My friend, Annika helped me write that last part, so that's why the writing is a bit different towards the end. Please R&R! If I get ten reviews, I'll post the next chapter, so make sure to do so!**

**MissTimeLady**


End file.
